


Thunderstruck with love, (My Secret Heartbeat)

by icyguard



Category: Bokunoheroacademia - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyguard/pseuds/icyguard
Summary: Everyone has a side that they don't want to show anyone... Jirou loves shojou manga and love songs... Nobody should know... But when Kaminari might find out... she's willing to do anything to stop it.Kaminari wishes that everyone would stop teasing the both of them... it's complicated. He doesn't like jirou!! She's all snarky comments, nothing sensitive and girly about her... Right?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka & Kaminari Denki, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, allothershipsaresideships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Sheesh Idiot!!

Kaminari POV

I once again check my bags to make sure everything I needed was packed, you've got to be smart and not take up space, well, at least don't bring an entire WiiU like Mina... I sigh, heading into the elevator and I check the common rooms to see if anybody was there, surprisingly, Jirou was there sitting on the couch with her earphone jacks plugged into her phone. hoping she wouldn't ignore me I pipe up and ask,

"you excited for this camp?" The hero course was going to go to a camp for training (again) to see how much they improved apparently Aizawa sensei said there'd be surprises, whatever that meant... "I guess..." she says "But it was probably a pain for Aizawa-sensei to go to everyone's houses again to explain that the camp was going to be safe for everyone since, what happenned last time..." I remember Aizawa-sensei coming to tell my parents that the camp will be protected at all costs, because of the Kamino incident, he once again had his hair up and tied, which is a rare sight for... well, him.

"Yeah... I guess so but at least everyone's parents agreed" I grinned, trying to get her more interested in the conversation. "Training will be pretty good for you Jamming-Yay!" she smirks "Maybe you can put out more electricity than you could before, before you become like "that"!" My face flushes she must have meant "Dummy-mode"as she called it anyways, "C'mon Jirou why are you always teasing me about that?' I complain. I was pretty sure i sounded like a child. but at the moment, I didn't mind. "Because you make it easy for me!" she teases. I blush, and grumble, making Jirou giggle.

Jirou POV

Haha he's such an idiot! "Hey," i ask "do you want to go grab a drink? i mean, everyone else is busy packing, I mean, did you see Mina trying to smuggle the class's WiiU from the TV and being all ninja so that Iida wouldn't catch her and tell her to bring it back?" I giggle, remembering how Mina made sure that Iida wouldn't catch her. "Sure Jirou!" he answers happily, I make sure I had my wallet and take my earphone jack out of my phone The music was good the perfect lov-I mean rock songs, no, it's not what you think!! (yeah right), but Dummy-nari probably would want alll the attention to himself. "You got your wallet idiot?" i ask "Um. i think so..." he says checking his pocket "Ah! i found it!" he says happily. Wow... he remembered his wallet this time! I guess people do mature later in life. "What do you want to get?" i ask him "How 'bout bubble tea?" he asks "sounds good" i say with a grin.

TIMESKIP ( YES I GOT LAZY) At the bubble tea place

Kaminari POV

"Uh.. can i get a half-sweet milk tea with pearls.. and uh less ice?" i ask the cashier who punches in my order. "your total is $5.70 sir" the cashier says. I pay her and she puts my order on the wall. "May i please have an unsweetened matcha-houjicha tea with pearls less ice?" Jirou asks, giving me a weird look and paying for her own order.

"Why milk tea idiot?" she asks "that's so plain and uncreative! so plain..." "Hey! you ask for yours unsweetened! it must be bitter!" i retort. "Everything else is too sweet." she says "and at least i got something interesting and not just plain milk tea..." I open my mout about to speak but

"Order numbers 17 and 18?" the cashier says bringing our orders to the pick-up tray. "Oh! that's ours!" she says and we take our bubble teas off the tray and grab straws and poke a hole. "Hope you lovebirds have a nice day!" the cashier says as i take a sip of my milk tea. i start choking on either the drink or a pearl, I can't tell. Wow. Real smooth Denki. "W-we aren't a c-couple..." Jirou stammers, all red in the face. she was waving her arms kinda like Iida... "Oh! i'm so sorry!" the cashier says embarassed, "i-it's okay..." i say we both exit the tea shop my face was beet red and so was hers.

Jirou POV

My face was as red as a tomato. i couldn't believe that casheir called us lovebirds! Me and him? No way in hell. i take a sip of my tea. "Geez..." Kaminari says "I can't believe you can drink that... isn't it bitter?" "Not really..." i answer. "You want to try some?" i ask Kaminari starts choking on his milk tea (again phhht idiot!) "Uhhh... well." he stammers, turning even redder by the second. what was wrong with him? Ok, wrong question, many things are wrong about him. but I mean, it's tea. "I can drink some of yours" i say "but i can guarrentee that i'll think it's sweet."

He looks at me really weirdly and we exchange teas, he nearly drops mine since his hands were so sweaty and I scold him for that. Why was he being so damn awkward?


	2. Indirect Kiss

Kaminari POV

I stare at her bubble tea drink as if it was going to dissapear if I take my eyes off of them. Dammit! why do I have to think of it like this? My eyes go to Jirou's straw and I feel as if I could go full Jamming-Whey right now. This would be an indirect kiss!

But Jirou and i are bros right? Only friends! BAkusquad buddies! (sort of... Is she officially part of the BAkusquad?? I'd better ask Mina later...) I take a glance at Jirou. Her lips close to the straw. It all kind of happens in slow motion... When Jirou's lips touch my straw. i feel my body explode with heat that was building up. My heart was pulsing and I felt like I could go spiraling "Ugh this is still to sweet..." she says with a disgusted look on her face. Suddenly i snap back to reality. As if it wasn't romantic "it's not sweet jirou!" i argue and she says "take a sip of mine. it's not that bitter... tapioca pearls are left to sit in sugar syrup so it's sweet enough...." They are? Welp, you learn something everyday.

I put my lips to her straw. Why was it no big deal now? why was i feeling so awkward earlier? Will these thoughts be saved for later? Damn, am i going crazy? I take a sip of her drink it was tasty because matcha and houjicha are always tasty together, but bitter. I twitch when the bitter aftertaste hits my tongue. Ick. "It's stilll bitter Jirou...." i complain "You have weird taste buds idiot... Maybe frying your brain affects your taste?" she teases. We re-exchange our drinks and head back to the dorms. Nothing romantic. just friends...

Once we return, "Hey Kyouka!" Mina says excitedly "Ready for tomorrow?" haha she's always so bubbly and sweet! Ther ringleader of gossip in the class. "Of course!" Jirou says with a smile Suddenly my heart takes a leap seeing her smile like that. What are these feelings?

Jirou POV

"Kyouka, come with us!" Mina says happily "Girls night!" She grabs my arm and drags me along. "OOH! Let me come too!" Mineta yells earning a slap from Tsuyu-chan's tongue and disgusted looks from all the girls. "Make sure you tie him up for me!" Mina says to Sero who just nods and gives her a thumbs up. "My dorm!!" Mina squeals!

We all follow Mina, except Tsuyu-chan who was busy strait-jacketing Mineta, no need for sero's tape now! I laugh silently to myself and we all go to Mina's room."This is going to be perfect practice for the actual camp nights!!! SPILL THE TEA!" Mina squeals "What should we start with?" Ochaco asks "I don't know...." Momo answers, she wasn't really accustommed to girls nights. "We have an idea!!" Mina and Hagakure-chan squeal. "TRUTH OR DARE!" They say completely in synch.

As always, this gave my an uncomfortable feeling... Truth or dare with them never turns out well. but i decided to play anyways, to not be rude. "I'll start!" Mina says happily then she points to, "Ochaco! Truth or dare?" she asks. the Zero-Gravity quirk user starts flailing her arms like mad. "Uh-ummm Truth i guess?" She says in a questionning tone of voice. "Is it true that You and Deku are a thing?" Mina asks.

Hagakure squeals at this Momo listened in this obviously piqued her intrest. "Ummm er... i mean..." Ochaco stutters. "Spill!" Mina squeals. "Now now... Ochaco you don't have to answer this!" Momo says "Best bet you answer or Mina-chan will force it out *kero*" Tsuyu says "N-N-N-No! we are not a thing!" Ochaco says her face all flustered and red.

The game goes on until it goes back to Ochaco who asks me "Umm Jirou-chan... Truth or dare?" she asks. "Truth i guess..." i shrug. "Oooooooh! Ochaco i got this one!" Mina says. I then had a feeling i should be aware... Mina always goes around tossing ships in peoples' faces. "Kyouuuuka..." Mina starts... "Is it true you have a thing for Kaminari?!" All the girls shocked faces land on me. Momo's expression was extremely interested, since at last camp, I completely refused having feelings for him. Hagakure-chan says "I always had a feeling you and Kaminari were a thing!" 

Why was i so flustered by this? He-He's just a friend! maybe a best friend but n-nothing's going on between us! So why was this a goddamn uncomfortable question for me? Ugh!

"Ummm.... I...." Stammer


	3. O-Of course not!!

Jirou POV

"Of Course not!!" i practically yell completely flustered by the thought. "There is nothing g-going on b-between us! we're just friends!!" The girls stare at me with looks that speak for themselves by saying :"Mmmmm-hmmmmm~" "Areeee youuuu surreeeeeeeee?" Mina asks "you two will be so cute together!" Hagakure-chan says. The girls start bombarding me with questions and tips that i don't want or will ever need like : "Ask him out *kero*" and "Have you two ever been on a date?"

I refuse to answer any of the questions not like they were in need of use anyways."W-Whatever! We aren't dating! Q-question answered!" i sputter the word « date » felt weird coming out of my mouth. "it's m-my turn! m-momo! Truth or dare?" The game goes by and my heart can't stop thumping. Kaminari is stuck in my head thanks to them!!! His smile, when he goes dumb... Wahhhh?! what am i thinking????? He's just a moron!

Kaminari POV (after the girls leave to have their girls night)

"So, what do you think we should do?" Midoriya asks looking at the strait jacketed M*neta "We could have a video game tournament;" Kirishima says "I AIN"T BEING PART OF YOUR SH-T!" bakubro says er.. yells. "Augh c'mon Bakubro" I say "Have some fun! we're going to a hell camp tomorrow!" "Yeah babe!" Kirishima says with a grin hugging his boyfriend from behind "Fine..." Bakugou mutters. Was that a blush I saw?

I laugh to myself at this, Bakugou really couldn't refuse his boyfriend... "WHAT THE F-K ARE YOU GRINNING AT SPARKY?!" Bakugou asks- er more like yells Oops was i grinning? "N-nothing!" i assure the boy. We grab our WiiU and put in Super Smash Bros (My Fave Wii U game hahahaha.... laugh all you want @thotsuki-bakahoe)"Tch! Hey Sparky? Are you gonna be pikachu?" Bakugou asks snickering. "Nope!" I answer. I wonder why everyone thinks i like using pikachu? (HMMMMM I WONDER????)

Sure we're kinda alike but i prefer using a variety of characters... and, well, I fry my brain after overuse of my electricity! "Oh i almost forgot!" Kirishima says "Kaminari what were you doing with Jirou-san earlier? Was it a hot date? » he asks "Huh?" I say "Oh we just went to grab some bubble tea." I answer. "Oh so it wasn't a date?" Sero asks smirking. "O-Of course not!" i sputter "We're just friends anyways!" i add.

Then i remember the indirect kiss we had and my body temperature raises by a lot. I could feel my face go red. "Then why are you blushing?" Kirishima asks with snicker. "I-I'm not blushing!" i practically yell. "Riiiiigggggghhhhhhhhtttttt.... I bet you're romantically fantasizing about your hot date!" Sero snickers again. I see Bakugou give me a death glare at the mention of romantic fantasizing about her. "A-anyways" I say my face going redder by the minute. "Let's continue our tournament!"

Jirou POV

After our game of truth or dare. We spent the rest of the night giggling and chatting with each other until Mina suddenly says "Ah~! i completely forgot! Jirou-chan what were you doing with Kaminari-kun earlier?" My face turns red but why? "W-we just went out for bubble tea drinks!" i say my face all flustered and hot. "Awww~! Jirou-san there's got to be more than that!" Hagakure-chan says "Your face isn't following with your words." Momo adds looking at me with doubt. "I-it was just to get drinks! » I say "G-geez!

« Sure maybe we were laughing and chatting a bit but nothing weird happened!" I exclaim. But then i remember the cashier calling us lovebirds and my face turns a whole new shade of crimson red. Ugh! that dumb cashier!! "Jirou you're hiding something!!" Mina squeals "Spill! Now!" she says gazing at me. Why was this so awquard for me? I d-don't usually act like this!


	4. How did this happen?

Jirou POV

Ugh! Why did this situation seem so uncomfortable to think about!? N-nothing awkward happened other than when the cashier called us lovebirds, which, is extremely awkward!! "Don't hound her!" Ochaco protestt, I was so thankful to her, She was in a pretty sticky situation with the girls herself about Midoriya, but that's because they actually like each other, Kaminari and I? No way."But I want to hear some juicy stufffff~" Mina whines

"Nothing w-weird happened!" I exclaim. Geez i bet if you put a thermometer on me it'd max out. My heart continued to thump loud. "We should try to matchmake them together!" Hagakure-chan squeals "H-hey!" i protest "It's not like that! Don't you dare even try to matchmake us!" "I personally, think he's into you *kero*" Tsuyu-chan says NOT HELPING!!! And no! he's not "Into me!" ! My mind screams. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if they were dissapointed, I just want them to stop hounding me! "F-fine!" I answer

"I-i'll tell you what happenned!"The girls squeal in excitement. I felt like my heartbeat could counteract present Mic's screeching at this point. I tell them about how the cashier mistakened us for lovebirds. which made Mina snicker and ask "Aren't you though?" I blush and give Mina a light shove "S-Stop it Mina!" I stutter completely overwhelmed with feelings. They really made this more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

I tell them about our arguement with the drinks and how we exchanged drinks to prove our points, which was worthless because he still thought my tea was bitter, the pussy... then Mina and Hagakure-chan squealed which startles me and might I add, made my ears ring."Jirouuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!" Hagakure squeals "Kyoka! You shared an indirect kiss with Kaminari-kunn!" Mina says happily. Huh? I-... huh? Momo looks at me and say

s "Kyoka I really think you should ask Kaminari-kun out!" Noooo! My best friend was talked into this toooo! The traitorrrr!! Yaomomo noooooo! "W-What the hell's up w-with that, it's only an indirect k-kiss!" I tell them, I didn't realize how bad those words sounded together until they slipped right out of my mouth. "Hahh~~? Kyouka, are you admitting something here?" Mina says, giving me a lenny face.

My face gets all hot and i fall into a daze of my own thoughts. i think the girls were trying to explain what and how precious indirect kiss was and should have been, but i really didn't want to know, I'd already read soo many shojou mangas with them It was as if the entire world was around me was blocked off bye my thoughts.

D-did Kaminari know about the indirect kiss???? My heart races. Probably going over a couple thousand a minute. W-was that why he was so nervous about the exchange of drinks??? H-he knew? Does this mean anything? T-This was all so confusing! "Oi Jirou!" I hear Mina's voice call to me "You okay?" And suddenly i snap back to reality.

"Y-yeah i'm f-fine" I answer her "You were all dazed *kero*" Tsuyu-chan says "S-sorry... I was kinda lost in thought there..." I tell them "About kaminari kun???" Hagakure-chan asks mischieviously. "N-NO!!!" I yell But this was a lie. I was thinking about him but not in any kind of way they would think!"A-Anyways!" I say Trying to change the subject. "Who're you guys sitting with on the bus to the camp?" The girls look at me.

"Tsuyu and i are sitting together!" Ochaco says. "T-Todoroki-kun" Momo says. a blush appearing on her face. "Sero!" Mina says with a grin. "W-who are you sitting with Jirou?" Crap! i hadn't thought of this myself. I knew Hagakure-chan was sitting with Ojiro so i didn't have anyone to sit with!"Jirou?" Mina asks "I asked who are you sitting with" "I-I don't know!" I moan "HEEEE~? But the bus ride is tomorrow!" Hagakure exclaims. I knew that Bakagou and Kirishima would be sitting together... UGH! my only choice left was the Idiot!! Damn it!


	5. Awkward bus ride

Kaminari POV

The guys continue teasing me throughout the tournament and this distracts me a lot so I couldn't focus as well as I usually do while playing against them. I don't answer to any of the teasing and questions and my face was already as red as a tomato. It was really hard not to listen to their jeering and play at the same time because their voices were drowning out the game sounds.

Eventually I lost the game because I killed Bakugou by accident and he set out to destroy me the entire game. so i sat out and watched the others playing. Sero and Kirishima finally stopped teasing me when Midoriya piped up suddenly and asked, "So Who are you guys sitting with on the bus?" I was so glad that the subject changed from me and Jirou to the bus ride.

I fell into a daze, not hearing the voices of the others but not actually listening. their voices were drowned out by the sudden calm i had thinking about the trip. I couldn't wait for training myself so that I don't go into "That" state as often so Jirou would finally stop teasing me so much. My sudden calm was then interrupted when I hear Bakugou yell

"I'M GOING TO DEFEAT ALL YOU F-KING LOSERS!" I snap back to reality and i get pulled into the conversation. "Calm down!" Kiri says with a small laugh to his hot-headed boyfriend. "Hey Kaminari!" Kirishima asks "Who are you sitting with on the bus?" Suddenly i remember that i had nobody to sit with.

"Sh*t!" I say "I forgot" Kirishima gives me a look. I know that he thinks i'm such and idiot for not remembering. i kind of agree. Jirou would be proud haha....

"hey i don't think jirou has a partner for the bus ride. maybe you should ask her?" Sero says with a wink. Ahh geeeeezzzz..... "fine. i'll ask her.... but only because she's the only one wihtout a bus partner that i know of." I tell them.

TIME SKIP! THE BUS RIDE> 5:45 AM January 18

Jirou POV

I yawn while standing in line to get into the bus. the cold snow was fallin down and i was freezing. Kaminari hadn't come yet and i was almost sure we were going to have to leave without him. Just as Aizawa sensei was about to seat us in, Kaminari comes rushing in saying "SORRY I'M LATE!!" I smirk. It just seemed like this was a Kaminari thing to do.

We seat ourselves into the bus. about 3 minutes later the bus was moving. I plug my earphone jack into my phone and start my playlist. "Hey what are you listening to?" Kaminari asks me. i look up. "Music." I tell him.

I felt my face grow hotter and hotter. I was not about to confess to him that i was playing my playlist of love songs that i enjoy listening to. not the best one's either Despacito anyone?

"WHich song?" he asks. Ahh sh*t. "Uh.. er..." I stutter staring at his bright yellow eyes. "what you listening to? justin bieber?" he asks with a laugh. My face grows hotter like my face was on fire. As a matter of fact i was listening to justin bieber's "What do you mean". (sorry I just had to.) 

"O-of course i'm not!" I lie to him. He gives me a look and says "Hey, um... i brought a dual headset! you want to share?" He asks. "I'm good pikachu!" i tell him. I was not about to let him listen to this playlist and destroy my "Edgy style".

Kaminari POV

I was as curious as hell on what she was listening to. I offer to use my dual headset but she refused. What, it's not like she was listining to some cheesy love songs right? I sigh, giving up on trying get her to tell me what song she was listening to. I take out my own phone and plug in my earphones listening to (place random song here if you don't like this one) Only human by the Jonas brothers. after about an hour, I get a text from someone. I check my phone. The text was from Jirou. seems kinda funny that she'd rather text me than tell me something because i'm right next to her.

YourPersonalSpeakers: Oi i'm gonna get some sleep so don't wake me up. k?

Denkichu: Aight.

Jirou rests her head against the window. (i had the aisle seat) I notice she was still listening to music on her phone. I felt like i should take this as an advantage to see what song was playing. If i text her, i bet her screen will turn on so i could see a song from her playlist. I text her. Her phone ringtone was probably on silent because she didn't look down to check.

(all I texted was "hi") I look down at her screen. "Set to private" DAMN! she was sneaky! I sit down and settle myself.About another hour later, I hear deep breathing and turn to my side. Jirou had fallen asleep. I find myself stare blankly at her Ah geez what was i doing?

The bus takes a sharp turn and Jirou limply moves from the window to my shoulder. a blush creeps up my cheeks. the bus takes another extremely sharp turn and jirou moves to she other side. I immeadiatly move my hand behind her head to avoid her hitting the window.(By now i was planning on tipping the bus driver for this scene here)

"Hmm..?" She mumbles before opening her eyes. she blushes" Wha?" she asks i wonder why she was so flustered? It takes me a secound to realize the position we were in. My hand around her head against the window and my other hand against the wall. I let go and blush.

Jirou POV

I was ready to murderer him the moment i was awake. He backs off blushing. my face was pretty red myself. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. The bus probably turned so that he- wait. if the bus turned, where was my head before? I lood at Kaminari who was avoiding my gaze, his eyes darting everywhere, normally i would laugh but right now was not the best moment to do so. Was i on his shoulder?????? This was too much for me. my brain felt like a hot blushing mess. Was this what kaminari felt like when his brain was fried?


	6. CAmp:arrival

Kaminari POV

i dart my eyes everywhere, avoiding Jirou's gaze and my eyes dart beside me. I see Mina and Sero holding out their phones at us and snickering then i gaze behind them to see Kirishim- waaaiiit WHAT THE HELL?! My eyes dart back to Mina and Sero. They were recording us the entire time??? "phhhht! so you've finally noticed." mina says snickering I blush. Jirou looks towards them, her face as flustered as i was.

"What the hell mina!" Jirou says. "Hehe! this is perfect for my ship book!" Mina giggles. Her WHAT? I wonder to myself. "D-delete that!" i tell mina but she shakes her head no giggling "You two are so cute together!" she says and i blush.

Me and Jirou? no way. The bus stops suddenly and the intercom beeps meaning there was something he had to say. "Last stop Tentoumushi grove!" He says. "This is our stop." Aizawa-sensei says. WELL HOW OBVIOUS i scream in my mind and Iida helps lead us off the bus after a quick cuss-filled arguement with Bakugou (surprise surprise) I grab my bag off the little compartment above us.

I was expecting some kind of awful greeting like last time we went to camp. It was the absolute worst ever. But once we get off the bus, there was a big sign on a building that read "Camp lodge" Huuuhhhh???

I think the others noticed too because we all were staring at Aizawa-sensei thinking this was some big trick where Present Mic or maybe the wild wild pussycats will jump out saying "GOTCHA" or something like that. "As you all may know, there has been a lot that this class has gone through, especially Midoriya, Kirishima, Uraraka, and Asui." he says looking over at them. He must mean when overhaul tried to use Eri... "Since it is winter, we've decided to let you have a time you can enjoy and relax while still doing training for your quirks."

Jirou POV

We all cheer. I was so happy to get a break we were about to tackle Aizawa-sensei in thanks before he said "BUT, this time your quirk training will be more intense to bring the power to it's fullest. I understand that some of your quirks have powered overtime and we want to help you control the newfound power of your quirks." he glances at poor Midoriya who gulps. Probably imagining the intense training

"Mind you that we will be training under intense cold weather up in the mountains over there." he says pointing at the mountains over in the distance. "UGHHHHH THERE HAD TO BE A CATCH!!!" Mina moans. "There are hot springs down to the east" he says pointing to the east "that's where you all will be bathing."

"My time has come!" Mineta yells and Tsuyu quickly wraps him up in her tongue and tosses him to the right. "Thanks Tsuyu!" all the girls thank her. "Now, this cabin is filled with separate rooms for everyone but, there will be one instance where we all stay out in the cold for endurance training." "Lucky Todoroki...." I hear someone mumble. I laugh to myself quietly about this, imagining everyone clining to Todoroki for warmth in the cold snowy weather.


	7. REady?

Jirou POV

"Ok everyone..." Aizawa sensei continues talking "Let's drop your stuff off at the cabin and start your training." "What????!!! NOW?!" most of us cry out. "Yes now, so get your asses to the cabin and get started." He tells us. i hear everyone groan. probably remembering the hell that was brought upon us last camp time. Whipping my earphone jacks around like crazy makes them all sore...

Everyone trudges towards the cabins looking like they are ready for hell. (except bakuhoe) Although, we really are getting ready for hell... We enter the cabins. "Alright everyone..." Aizawa suddenly says "You will be sharing your room with a partner... Mineta is not allowed with the girls... and no homo" (sorry i had too)

He sighs and Momo goes up to me "do you wanna share a room?" she asks me "Sure!" i answer her. We tell Aizawa sensei that we will be pairing up. He gives us a nod and a key and we head off to the room that the key was for. I put my stuff down and ask Yaomomo "So, Are you ready for hell?" She gives me a small sad sigh. "Eating and creating isn't easy but I guess the pro is that i get to eat!" she gives me a sad laugh.

Yaomomo ate quite a bit but she still remains so slender and hot with that figure... Lucky... I stare down at myself. Wow. She really was pretty. ( I honestly i can't believe i went on making Kyou-chan talk about Yamomo's heavenly figure... No homo for me i guess)

We start unpacking our stuff and i ask her "Did you bring the Mineta-proofing material?" i ask her, "Of course! I made sure that i grabbed everything!" she explains. We grab our hero costumes and head back out. We were the first ones ready so Aizawa sensei told us to wait in the lobby of the cabins.

We sit down on the comfy couches they had. After a little while, Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima and Bakahoe (not sorry) come out. "Hey!" Sero says, giving us a wave "Looks like hell came back to us after all!" Kirishima chuckles. I sigh i pitied our entire class because of this.

Kaminari POV

I sit down beside Jirou on the couch she backs away awkwardly towards Yaomomo... Was it something I did? I panic a little to myself. i wasn't used to losing friends, but then, i remember what had happenned on the bus, i try to wipe that out of my mind. "So," Bakugou growls suddenly,freaking me out and causing me to bolt upwards a little but i don't think any of the others noticed, "What kind of hell do you think they're planning for us first?"

I thought about that for a second... Aizawa sensei will probably have us stay in the freezing cold mounains for an hour... My hero costume is not perfect for that. Yaomomo sure was lucky that her winter hero costume has a heat insulating cape! Aizawa sensei probably won't feel any remorse for making us do all this hell... BUT WE ARE HIS CLASS 1-A CHILDREEENNNN!!!!!

"Maybe trapping us in the freezing cold..." I mutter "Lucky Todoroki... Althoug, all the guys will probably try to cling onto him for warmth... Including me... Poor Todoroki! The girls will find they're shelter under Yaomomo's cape... "Uggggghhhh! You've got to be kidding me!" Mina's voice pops out of nowhere. "My hero costume shows a lot of skin!" she complains.

"That's what I like about it... " Mineta also pops out of nowhere.(like his balls Wait no... that sounds wrong...) Tsuyu gives him a smack with her tongue. "It's going to be really harsh for me especially, *kero!* I'll probably end up hibernating unless Momo makes me a blanket lke last time." Soon enough, everyone starts coming into the lobby. ans Aizawa sensei starts talking.


	8. Labor...?

Kaminari POV

"So, the first task is quirkless training." Aizawa sensei tells us and all our heads turn around when we hear Bakubro say "WHAT THE F*CK?!!!! QUIRKLESS???" I knew this wasn't my stongest point so i tried to listen carefully. "You'll be divided into pairs and will be battling without using your quirks because we've heard there has been times when some of you lash out using your quirks so we need to learn to keep control of what's acceptable and what's not using quirks"

I knew i was going to be beat... I get nowhere and I always overuse my quirk to it's limit. "The winners will be paired up until we have one finalist. Remember that we are trying to learn control and not killing each other." I wonder who that was directed to?

Jirou POV

So, quirkless training huh... I guess I'll try to use the self defense methods I learned and try to use some martial arts that i enjoyed trying to learn in my own time to help myself become a hero. This is really ironic since last camp Aizawa sensei told us to use our quirks to their full potential but this time he's telling us not to use them at all...

I'm starting to wonder if Aizawa sensei is really just being lazy or something or whether he's just preparing us to what is happening next... Either way This is still extremely weird. I know that some of us are going to struggle with not using their quirks and others quirks require offense and some of us should be relieved they aren't going to embarrass themselves OVERUSING their quirk.

I laugh silently to myself until thinking of Kaminari's dummy-mode but then Aizawa sensei starts listing off the teams and I pay attention quickly.

The teams (brought to you by Aizawa sensei's brilliant thinking)

Kirishima vs. Midoriya

Koda vs. Sato

As-I mean Tsuyu vs. Hagakure

Ochaco vs. Aoyama

Bakugou vs. Mineta( idk why I did this but in case anyone's wondering, Bakugou wins because DUH!)

Kaminari vs. Shoji

Sero vs. Me

Mina vs Todoroki (Huhhhh? I'm Gonna LOOOOOOSE!-Mina)

Ojirou vs Tokoyami

Yaomomo vs. Iida (Wow class rep vs. Most honorable student!)

"I trust you all will fight in a well manner and by that I mean not attempting to murderer your classmates or cause any life threatening harm." Aizawa sensei warns us. "Now follow me to your training grounds." We follow him out of the lodge and towards the slightly frozen over forest. The temperature started to get colder and Tsuyu was starting to get sleepy so Yaomomo made her a cloak that had heat conserving material and that kept Tsuyu going.

"Do you think we are going somewhere past the woods?" I ask Yaomomo "Well... Depending on the weather I suppose not because as he said earlier that this camp is for endurance training and not just fighting and training our quirks." She answers with a small smile. Aizawa sensei suddenly stops after we find a secluded area in the forest.

"This is out training grounds. Try to get familiar with this setting because you will be seeing a lot of it." He gives us a moment to look around. I noticed there was a particularly large tree out of all the rest... "Once you are done your battle, You can stay and watch or you can head back to the lodge. Remember that there will be no usage of your quirk this training session." He tells us. "Yes, Aizawa sensei..." we all chime. "The first team to head up will be Kirishima vs. Midoriya."


	9. The battle pt 1

Jirou POV

I watch the battle between Kirishima and Midoriya, Midoriya wasn't as good without his quirk but he still managed to hold. I turn around and sit beside yaomomo who was also looking at the battle. In the end, Kirishima won so he moved on. I saw Kaminari hand Sero cash so I'm guessing they were betting on who would win... Dummies.... Losing their money on the lamest things. ( I could honestly see this happening and it's a very nice thought...) The fights continue until I hear Calamari's name being called and I felt my attention snap back, would he win because this time he wouldn't... shortcircuit. Heheh heh I don't know why this gets me every time. Anyways, (no point in putting my thoughts in Kaminari) Shoji's limbs were technically work but.... I guess Aizawa doesn't mind as long as he doesn't grow new ones and use them...

Denki POV

Sero and I continued to bet on who'd win and who wouldn't and so far, he's won one more bet than me so I need to get this next one. "The next teams are Kaminari and Shoji." Aizawa sensei calls and I gape open mouthed as Sero whispers "I bet Shoji" into my ears. "Very supportive..." I mumbled, This was quirkless training but still, Shoji's strength is about the same as a gorilla... I get into the battle area, I didn't bother checking my surroundings so, the weather was failure with a 100% chance of losing tonight folks!

I wait for Aizawa sensei to start the game. Shoji was quick and I duck to avoid getting hit, I try sweeping my leg but he saw right through and we sparred a little longer, until I was caught off-guard, he manages a jab to my right and I fell to the floor, it was quite obvious that he wasn't trying to hurt me.

"The winner of this round is Shoji" Aizawa sensei calls out and Shoji helps me up "Are you alright?" he asks me "Yeah thanks man, nice job by the way" I answer giving him a thumbs up. I walk out of the battle area and Jirou comes up to me and says "Even through quirkless training Jamming-Whey still manages to do thumbs up and say whey..."

I am confused, what could she mean by th-Oh... I see... When I answered Shoji, I used the word WAY while giving a thumbs up. How does she manage to notice these things? "I'm up next! She tells me "wish me luck Jamming-Whey!" she calls out. I walk back over to Sero who then tells me "You still owe me $12 you know? Anyways, I'm up against Jirou next." He walks towards the battle ring as Aizawa sensei calls out for them to start.

Jirou POV

I was up against Sero, I was slightly nervous but I can do this, I tell myself. I wait for Aizawa sensei to call start... and GO! I rush towards him, he was obviously suspecting that i'd go straight for the kill but instead I slide in-between his legs and kick him down, (being short and agile has it's advantages) He was quick enough to not hesitate and bounce back up so I went for a leg sweep while he tried to get his balance and this time, I put my leg on his back to keep him down. Sorry Sero. "Jirou wins this round."

Aizawa sensei calls out I take my boot off Sero and apologize in case I got his tape dispenser shaped armor dirty. After getting off the ring, I realized something, Aizawa sensei had us battle in our hero costumes... we'd obviously be at a disadvantage due to the weight of it... Damn I felt sorry for Bakugou because his new alteredhero costume mad him look like a tank...but he still managed to kick grape-ass's butt so I had no issue with that one, Yaomomo and the other girls congratulate me and I sit off to watch the others battle some more.


	10. battle pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I hope you liked this particularily longer chapter!!! Yet another successful chapter!! please tell me if this battle scene was good. Yes, I made Jirou call Bakugou different names on purpose. I hope the battle scenes are good so far! I'm not very good at writing them! I love this ship sooo much! I also got invisalign recently so my jaw aches like mad. They aren't very hagakure... Anyhoo, If you own instagram, Please consider checking out my friend who I call Shelly here's art! her instagram is:
> 
> @xiaomm2007
> 
> Please comment and vote for this story!

Jirou POV

Kaminari walks over to me, "Jirou! Good job!" he congratulates me. "Better than you," I smirk. "Ouch! Words hurt Jirou!" He tells me and I laugh. Mina and Todoroki were fighting in the ring at the moment "I've got my money on Todoroki on this one!" I roll my eyes, Were those two seriously planning on losing money on the sake of the battle?

Plus, I wasn't even sure they had enough yen for this. there's 18 battles in total... One of them will become broke eventually.... In the end of the battle, Todoroki won and I saw Sero hand Kaminari some yen. Where the hell did they keep the money? In their hero costumes?? I watch the fights go on until the next 10 finalists were up

Kirishima, Sato, As-Tsuyu, Ochaco, Bakugou, Shoji, Me, Todoroki, Ojiro and Yaomomo.

"Alright, The next group up will be... Kirishima and Ojirou, Good luck." Aizawa sensei calls out. "I wonder who I'll be up against?" Yaomomo sits beside me on a rock. "Yeah, I'm praying I'm not up against Bakugay..." I tell her "I've been wondering for a while, I'm quite confused by the way Aizawa-sensei did this! After these battles, there will be 5 people left and 5 isn't divisible by 2..." She says.

Huh, I just realized that. Will there be someone fighting twice? Bakuhoe maybe? Kinda odd the way Aizawa sensei did this... I hear a loud crash and I turn my head around, Ojirou had beaten Kirishima. I'm surprised the way this turned out. But Ojirou was extremely good at martial arts, so at the same time, I'm not that confused.

Aizawa sensei calls the battle and Kirishima is looming of the battlefield muttering something about his manlyness going down. "The next battle on will be Bakugou and Jirou" Aizawa sensei calls out. My mouth flies open. What. I was Against Bakahoe???? "I wish you luck!" Yaomomo whispers into my ear and I nervously step onto the battlefield.

I knew my surroundings and suddenly a strategy popped into my mind, although, there was about a 1% chance of it working right now. Aizawa sensei calls start to the battle and just like I thought, Bakagou charged at me first. He wasn't as fast because he wasn't allowed to use his quirk but I dodge to the side. He had just barely missed.

I quickly scurry away near he large tree I saw earlier and he came at me again, I don't know how this happened but I slipped in between his legs and turned around quickly I needed to make use of this time. (but dang, being short and agile really does have its advantages!) I tried to push him down but he bounced back quickly without hesitation. "so that's how you want to play this Aux-cord..." He sneers.

Denki POV

I watch the fight go on, Sero had bet on Bakugou before I could open my mouth, I was here busy praying Bakugou doesn't murderer her. C'mon Jirou... I think in my head Bakugou was always charging at her trying his best to get at her mercilessly, not holding back (as usual). I notice that Jirou was starting to get out of breath.

That's not good. Bakugou charged at her one more time and I was ready to close my eyes but Jirou did that slip between his legs thing again and used the momentum of her speed as she put her foot on the tree, and she bounced back and she crashes into him. Leaving him off balance before doing a quick leg sweep and pinning him down to the ground and that was it. I stare in awe and so does Sero, Jirou just defeated Bakugou, quirkless, but still. She hecking defeated Bakugou!

Jirou POV

I couldn't believe what I just did. Aizawa sensei calls the battle over and announces me winner. I couldn't believe that I won. "You're as lucky as hell that it was quirkless! If we were using quirks I would have already burned you into freaking ashes!!" Bakugou yells at me. I had to plug my ears because his voice, much to my discontent, amplified his voice as I walk off the battlefield.

"Jirou that was incredible!" Kaminari tells me. I felt my cheeks get hot. I must be tired after that battle, yes, that must be it. that's why i'm feeling hot. "Thanks, Jamming-whey, I can't believe I won either" I tell him. I walk right past him towards Yaomomo. My face was probably really red. So annoying!


	11. after battle

Jirou POV

Bakugou was shooting me withering glares throughout the time we were waiting. I could feel the vibe of his anger. I try to ignore him and chat with Yaomomo but the fights were really loud and it was hard for me to concentrate. Eventually, Yaomomo's battle was up She fought well, but Tsuyu's very agile because of the froggy way she moves. Her disadvantage is that she's starting to tire herself out due to the cold, I think Yaomomo's noticed because she's aiming for the cloak that she herself created for her frog like friend.

Tsuyu's intuition is good, she was able to dodge the attack and maintain her rhythm. I watch the battle closely, suddenly. I try bringing my attention away from the battle for a little bit. Noticing Kaminari and Sero both staring hard at the battlefield. How many times have I stared at those two while the others were battling? I think to myself. It should be obvious what those two idiots are doing. I distract myself for a second there, only to be startled with Ochaco. "Kyouka, are you alright?" the cute brunette asks me with a worried expression on her face. "Hm?" I ask "You seem a little bit distracted, and stressed" she tells me.

I do? Since when? "It's nothing!" I assure her looking back at the battlefield but the battle was already over. Tsuyu had reached her limit. "So sleepy kero..." The poor girl mumbles. Ochaco immediately rushes to her friend. Aizawa sensei calls Yaomomo the winner before asking some of the others help her off the battle field. "Looks like Yaomomo's the winner of this round." I hear a voice behind me and I yelp.

"Don't sneak up on me like that you idiot!" I yell at him. Threatening him with my earphone jacks. He backs off. So annoying! Geez... "Sorry! I didn't realize you were lost in thought there Jirou!" He apologizes. "But were you perhaps lost in my beautiful yellow eyes?" he jokes at me. Needless to say, I jab him in the eyeball with my earphone jacks. My face was tinted slightly pink. "Shut up, noone will ever be lost in those, idiotic eyes." I retort back at him.

Whenever he joke-flirts with me, I never hesitate to use my earphone jacks. Why is this annoying me more than it usually does? It's probably because it's him... "Ouch, you pain me Jirou!" he jokes. Yes, it's obviously because it's him.

Denki POV (i'm using Jirou most of the time now, it's more fun :D)

She always has some kind of comeback. But then again, I always have some kind of lame pick-up line... Aizawa sensei starts talking and I snap my attention to him. "The last 5 will you please come here?" He asks. Oh so not me. I listen to them anyways. "As you may have noticed, there is an odd number of you left today, that's because tomorrow, You 5 will be fighting against Class 1-B's finalists. " He tells them. We all look shocked even the ones who weren't finalists.

"The winning class will be the ones with the most wins. This will be another part of your training. Any questions?" Yaomomo raises her hand "Will ge able to know the finalists from Class 1-B?" she asks. "No, the same will remain with them, their class won't get to know our finalists either, that was the agreement." He answers her.

"If there's no other questions, then we'll return back to the cabins, follow me. We follow Aizawa sensei off the battlefield and back towards the cabins. The girls were helping Tsuyu get back to the cabins and warding off Mineta, who apparently thought it was a good idea to ask her if she needed any help.

"Wow, so those five get to go up against class 1-B huh," Kirishima says to Sero and I. "Yeah, It's sad that noone from the Bakusquad made it into the top 5!" Mina complains behind us. I laugh. she was right Not even the Lord Explosion murderer made it into the top 5! "Todoroki is so strong! it's super unfair!!" Mina continues complaining.

"Yeah, Ojirou's good at martial arts so that definitely put him at an advantage. I know now that I need to work on being able to use better reflexes!" Kirishima says doing that fist thingy that he sometimes does. Bakugou comes up behind us saying "That Freaking Aux cord... I would have beat her to hell in ashes if we were using our quirks!"

Yikes, Jirou had better watch out if she doesn't want to be murdered by Bakugou, but recently I notice they've been getting along better... A twinge of jealousy goes through me. Huh? For Jirou? It must be because we've been hanging out for so long... yes, that must be it. It's Obviously because it's her.


	12. After, well... everything

Dank-meme POV(it's his time to shine!!

Images of Bakugou saving Jirou that one time we were fighting against class 1-B flash in my head, much to my annoyance. You shouldn't be jealous! Bakugou's gay and obviously loves Kirishima! "Hey, you good man?" Sero asks me. I turn around to face him. "Yeah I'm fine! No worries! Just a little bit disappointed that I won't be able to kick Monoma's conceited ass!" I tell him with a smile. "Yeah, I can imagine his face when he sees that Bakugou won't be in the top 5." Kirishima says with a laugh.

"It that Bastard says anything about that then I'll blow his face to freaking hell!" Bakugou grunts Yikes Monoma had better watch his choice of words! I'm 1000% sure Bakugou's going to literally murder him if he says anything about this! "Do you think our class will win this?" Mina asks excitedly. "Well, they won't do as well without my freaking help!" Bakugou yells "Well, it all depends who we're going up against I guess." Sero says.

"Speaking of which, Who are the ones that are going to battle again?" He asks "Shoji, Todoroki, Ochaco, and Yaomomo." Mina recites "Don't forget Jirou!" I remind her. Mina and Sero give me a smug smirk, "Oh right, how could I ever forget about her?" Mina chirps. I blood rush to my face. They set me up didn't they... Geez,.. "Yeah..." I mutter. And of course at that exact moment, Jirou chooses to show up. "Did I hear my name?" she asks which surprised me so I jolted in surprise. Both Mina and Sero stifle their laughter

. "Wow, what a bundle of nerves you are, Blunder-head." Jirou Tells me. Blunder-head? That was a new one. What does it mean though? Oh wait... Thunder-head, Blunder-head... Where does she come up with these? "Real clever Jirou..." I sigh. "Ah, You noticed the new nickname huh," she says with a laugh. "Of Course he noticed." Mina says "After all, it's your nicknames, aren't they?" Sero snickers at that last comment. What are they trying to imply? Jirou rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right?" she says.

"Excited to battle class 1-B?" Mina asks Jirou who sighed. "Honestly, not really I'd rather fight you guys personally, and if we lose, Monoma will never let us forget" She answers with a sigh. I laugh. Yeah, Monoma's going to be such a b*tch about it... "Kendou should keep him on a leash or something sometimes!" Sero says with at laugh, "I'll be glad to made on anytime!" he says pointing to his tape. We continue joking about this until we reach the cabins.

Jirou POV

After reaching the cabins, Aizawa sensei told us to change out of our hero costumes and meet him in the lobby. Were they planning some brutal thing? God, I hope not. "I wonder why they have planned for us..." Yaomomo tells me while she puts her hero costume back in it's case. "Yeah, I hope it's not anything brutal, I mean, Give us time to relax, right?" I tell her with a laugh.

I take off the final piece of my hero costume (the headphones) and we head back into the lobby to find some of the others already there. Just as confused as we were. After everyone has arrived, Aizawa sensei tells us to quiet down. "Alright, so there was a mistake with booking the open air bathing spot we had planned out for you students

. A certain English teacher (In case you're wondering, it's Present Mic) was supposed to book one place down in the east, but instead your incredibly stupid cockatoo of a teacher booked a co-ed hot spring joint." He tells us. Wait, WHAT?! "What?! Aizawa sxensei, why?" All the girls yell. "I'd like to thank the lord! it's my time to shine!" we hear Mineta practically yell. We all shoot him a disgusted look, even Kaminari, I noticed which made me feel slightly better for some reason. Sero shoots out his tape and slaps it straight on Mineta's mouth. "And that's enough out of you," Aizawa-sensei says.

"Thanks Sero!" All the girls thank him, extremely grateful that he was with us. "During the time of training, I've set up a schedule separated by gender" Aizawa-sensei says "And I've also fit in a time for Mineta, just in case, so you girls don't have to worry, I'll keep him occupied while everyone else is taking their time." He says, and I could have sworn I saw our teacher smile for a second there.

Everyone stared at the grape-runt while he went on his knees unable to scream because of the tape, but I had a feeling he'd yell something perverted. "Thanks Aizawa sensei!" I hear Mina say. "Alright, now here's the schedule. The girls will go first at 8-9 PM and the rest will go at 9-10PM, I'll discuss Mineta's time schedule with him later. That is all, good night. If anyone needs me, I'll be sleeping in the lobby later, Mineta, follow me please." He tells us. "Ok!" our class chimes and we start chattering, the girls all watch Mineta get dragged away by the dreaded scarf with great content. "The demon has vanished from sight..." I hear Tokoyami say, and I had to crack a smile at that.


	13. Hot springs

Denki POV

The Horror stories were way scarier than I thought. Once or twice I freak out when there was a scary part. What shocks me the most is that Bakugou looks slightly disturbed himself. He had always dragged Sero and I to watch his particularily gruesome movies at his dorm once or twice, Yes, that was our bonding with Bakugou. "I'm going to go hit the showers." I tell the guys, heading out towards the doors "Pussy..." I hear Bakugou Mumble, but I pretend not to hear it. I check my phone and make sure it was the right time, it was, I grab my clothes and I head out the doors and toward the Bath springs.

Jirou POV

Huh? I could have sworn I brought everything... I check my bag multiple times, but I had to do it slowly my hair was wrapped in a towel but still dripping. My body was also wrapped in a towel. "Looking for something Kyouka?" Yaomomo asks she was already all clothed up the girls had already left the Bath. "Yeah! You girls can go on ahead! I'll catch up!" I tell her. "Alright! I'll see you in the cabins!" She tells me, I smile at her. I hear the door close behind her and I continue to scurry around, looking for my usual deep dope clothing,(slightly heavier because it's winter).

Third Person POV (Noone's POV disturbs me for some reason...)

Hagakure ,Mina ,Ochaco, and Tsuyu all walk out of the hot springs in toasty warm pajamas. All refreshed from the hot

springs, they close the door, not noticing that the force of the slam caused the sign they put up to fall. Once Yaoyorozu comes out, she doesn't notice that the sign had fallen off, more worried about whether or not her friend was alright, due to her strange reaction at the mention of a video recording. Jirou was left by herself looking for her deep dope shirt frantically, not realizing she had left it back at the cabin.

Soon enough Kaminari finally makes it to the Hot springs, having gotten lost many times, taking a different route from the girls, he looks at the door, the sign wasn't there, that immediately gave his mind the reasoning to walk in.

No sign, the girls must be done then, I didn't see them walking, so they must have taken a different route. He thought innocently to himself. Boy, is he about to get murdered

Jirou POV

Where the hell did I put it? Did I drop it somewhere? It had to be here somewhere? I frantically continue looking for the t-shirt. I hear the door opening, Did Yaomomo come back to check on me? I turn around to check who it was.

Denki POV

I open the door. I walk inside ready to put my clothes down to see Jirou slightly wet and blushing, wrapped around in her bath towel."Nyahhhh! PERVERT!" She yells at me, swiftly jabbing my eyes with her earphone jacks and throwing whatever she found in her bag at me. What the hell is she doing here? I scurry out the door holding my poor eyes and I cry out. "What are you doing in there? The sign's gone!"

"Huh? The sign's gone?" she asks. "Why aren't you with the others?" I ask her. "I can't find my freaking shirt!" she yells at me. "And stop yelling, I can hear you! It's giving me a headache!" Oh right, her earphone jacks are sensitive. "Sorry, sorry... " I apologize. "Uggghhh, I hate to ask this, but, Freaking Jamming-Whey, do you have any shirt I can borrow? Because, I'm NOT going out like this." She asks. Luckily for her I did have one. "Yeah I do have one but, can you at least apologize for jabbing my eyes? It was a mistake!" I answer her. "urk, fine, I'm sorry ok? You took me by surprise I mean, you didn't see anything, did you?" She asks.

Jirou POV

Oh god, I didn't think about that, he didn't see anything, did he? The towel is slipping off... My face reddens at the thought. "No no no! I didn't see anything, well, other than you in that bath towel... but other than that nothing!" He answers me. Good, If he's lying, he'd better prepare his last will and testament. "Good, well let me just get changed first then hand me the freaking shirt, ok?" I tell him. "Sure." he answers.

I quickly put on my clothes well, what I had of it. I open the door slightly, making sure he can't see me and stick my hand out until I felt a warm jacket fall into my hands. "Thanks." I tell him before putting that on and collecting my stuff. I head out the bath. "Tell anyone about this, especially that little runt, and you're going to die a very slow and painful death, mm-kay?" I tell him. "Yeah, yeah, you can hand me back the jacket tomorrow." He answers. "Thanks, bye, good night." I tell him before heading back to the cabins.


	14. real  T and D

Jirou POV

I head back to the cabins and put on my deep dope shirt, although, I kept Kaminari's jacket on, because it was cold. No other reason."Ahh! Kyouka! We were just about to start without you!" Mina cries. "What took you so long" Hagakure asks "Well, I was looking for my shirt and I bumped into Dummy-nari on the way back." I tell them. That's not technically a lie, I did see him. "Ohhh, and I'm guessing he held you up a little bit?" Mina asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I roll my eyes. "Not really... " I tell her.

"Truth or dare then?" Yaomomo asks. "I guess so..." Ochaco says. Poor girl, she's probably worried about getting hounded... "I'll start*kero*" Tsuyu says "Truth or dare Mina" All the girls' heads turn to Mina as she answers "Dare! Hit me!" "I dare you to text... hmm let's say Sero a love poem kero" Tsuyu says. "Eeeek! Why Tsu??" Ochaco says as Mina Whips out her phone. "Anyone got any cute, hot, or just plain spicy poems to tell me?" she asks

"You are the only one I see...

The one that truly completes me...

The one that makes me feel alive,

When I'm feeling down Inside...

Your smile is like stars that blind my sight,

but that keep my embers burning bright

You are my glorius sun and my ravishing moon

You make me hope I see you soon..."

Ithink.poems were easy. They were like lyrics, but with meaning..."Woah,Kyouka that was beautiful..." Hagakure says. It takes me a second to realize they were talking to me. "Huh? Whatare you talking about?" I ask confused. "The one you justrecited! You know, You are the one I see... Some thing something that completes me..."Crap!I said that out loud?!"Let'suse it!" Mina squeals. "Kyouka, I didn't realize you were so good at making poems!" Ochaco tells me. My face burned hot."Y-Y'know, they are kinda like making lyrics so it's easy f-forme!" I stammer.

"Kyouka can you recite it again?" Mina asks. Irecite the poem again still flustered.I can't believe I said that out loud! Control yourself you idiot,no wait that's Dummy-nari's territory, anyways, You could haveleaked out your secret! I scold myself. "Sent! And the dare is done!" Mina says happily."My turn!"Good thing they didn't notice that much... "Ochacotruth or dare!" Mina asks. Poor Ochaco. "Umm-er... I..." She stammers. "Da-uth?"She says. "Truth it is then!" Hagakure says. "Are you, or are you not, hopelessly in love with Midoriya?" Mina asks.

Ochaco starts flailing her arms around like crazy. "Love, what's that? We are friends! Iida, Deku and I are three musketeers! Yeah! thaat's it! We love each other as friends!!" Ochaco starts spiraling. "And the sky is green and the ground is blue..." Hagakure and Mina mutter in synch. "Yeahhh! See? Deku is often in the air and Iida is often on the ground!! Right??hahahahaha!" Ochaco continues. I try not to laugh at the image of Iida's face is the groundand Midoriya's face is the sky.It didn't help that Chargedolt's face came up as the sun saying "Wheeey~. "Let's leave the poor girl alone for now girls"Yaomomo says with a pitying laugh.

Ochaco was already floating in theair it seems her quirk works best when she's embarrassed. "Fine,but we are so not dropping this topic later!" Mina huffs. Ochaco,hang in there! "It's Ochaco's turn Kero"Tsuyusays. "Umm, Momo truth or dare?" the brunette asks. "Well, forthis, I guess I'll say truth, to be on the safer side of course."Yaomomo answers. "Well, is there anyone in the class you've taken a liking to?" Ochaco ask.

"Well, if you mean by guys, I've been finding Todoroki quite interesting for a while..." She answers.Hagakure and Mina squeal. "EEE! I knew it!" Mina says shakingHagakure, who was shaking her back. "You like Todoroki!" Mina cries. "Hmm? Like, I'm not too sure about that, it's more of admiration on how much of a hard worker he is..." Yaomomo answers a slight blush appearing on her face. I knew she's been watching Todoroki recently! It's been so obvious she likes him. "Yeah,right! you're as Dense as these two!" Mina cries out, pointing at me and Ochaco. "Huh,? What was that for, singling up out?" I askMina, witha stone cold glare that could freeze Todoroki's Left side."Nothing, nothing!" She purrs.

"Anyways, I'm sure he likes you back!" Hagakure says. Yaomomo's face turns into a Momo-mato(anybody get this reference from a certain chatfic?) "Well,it's my turn so, Kyouka, truth or dare?" Yaomomo asks. "Huh?Me?" I ask. "Yes, Truth or dare Kyouka-chan?" Hagakure says."Um, truth I guess?" I answer. Oh Bakugou lord... They're going to ask me if I like Kaminari aren't they? Answer is no way I like that Stundumb hero: Chargedolt... "Umm,If you were forced to go on a date with someone, who would it be?"Yaomomo asks.

Her Momo-mato has almost disappeared. "OB-viouslyKaminari!" Mina answers for me, which by the way, was NOT necessary. "What? No! I would never want to go out on a date withThunderdolt ever!" I sputter. "Yeah... And that's totally not his favourite jacket that you're wearing..." Mina scoffs. Huh?Oh crap, she knows this is his?? I had the urge to jab a certain Pikachu knock-off in the eyes with myearphone jacks. "Heee~?(yes @thotsuki-bakahoe you can imagine Hagakure growing 10x bigger and just her mouth XD)Hagakure asks

"Kyouka-chan, you're wearing his jacket? What were you twodoing when you met up?" "Something kinky I expect..." I hearMina says with yet again, her smug smirk. Urgh I couldn't hold it in anymore "No it wasn't! I was just... Cold!" I yell at her, "Ok, ok, sorry!didn't mean to get you mad Kyouka!" Mina apologizes.I can't take it! Why do they think I like him??


	15. Despite the awkwardness....

Jirou POV

After the very, let's call this interesting game of truth or dare, Jirou sits on the edge of her bunk, realizing that she still had her-Kaminari's jacket. She blushes and then throws it to the wall on the other side of her, watching it fall to the floor with a satisfying thud. Yaoyorozu looks at the jacket then at the girl.

"Are you sure you should treat Kaminari's jacket like that, after all, he was kind enough to give it to you." She tells the punk, who huffs. "I know the girls gave you a hard time, but I don't think it's right to put it all on Kaminari..." She tells Jirou, who goes over and picks the jacket up, folding it neatly and putting it aside, still on the floor.

Jirou flops on her bed and sighs, regretting how that poem just slipped out of her mouth. Yayorozu watches her limp dead-looking body on the bed below her and asks, "Kyouka, are you alright?" Jirou sighs, should she tell Yaoyorozu, after all, Yaomomo was the one who she trusted the most out of the entire class.

"Hey, uh Yaomomo..." Jirou calls to the girl, who looks at her with her black eyes. Jirou tells her everything about what had happened in the forest and just a bit about her love for love manga and love songs. Yaoyorozu listened to the girl, nodding carefully at her words.

Once Jirou finally finished her tale, Yaoyorozu laughed, surprising Jirou a little bit, had this story been funny to her? "Jirou... I see, it's alright to like these things, people like different things... Everyone is their own person." Yaoyorozu tells her, Jirou's eyes widen, she hadn't thought about personal things on this, she was mostly thought about her image and the vibe she gave off rather than how others know her...

She was the punk rock of Class 1-A, well, a punk rock with a sensitive girly side -_-. "Thanks Yaomomo... Jirou smiles at her, who smiles back. "Oh, and Jirou, I believe you should forgive Kaminari because it was an honest mistake!" Yayorozu adds, giving an extra smile to Jirou.

Jirou blinks, glad that she told her, smiles, leafing through her bag and grabbing a manga that she had in her bag and smiling as she turned the lights off for Yaoyorozu and turned on a little reading light for herself.

*Timeskip*

Jirou POV

Jirou wakes up next morning feeling good, surprisingly better than she'd been feeling the past few days. She sighs, making sure she doesn't wake up Yaoyorozu and heads into the lobby, only to see KAminari, Sero, Iida, Mina and Todoroki already awake and in the lobby, chilling on the couch. "Ah, Good Morning Jirou!" Mina calls to the girl.

"I'm hungry, but we can't find Aizawa sensei anywhere! Not even underneath the lobby's couches or benches!" Jirou laughs, last time Aizawa was found sleeping underneath the benches in the cabins of their last camp. "Huh, then I guess maybe we have to wait." Jirou sighs, sitting down on the couch beside Kaminari who looks at her oddly, which Jirou pretended not to notice.

Others start to come along until most of the class comes in, They all just sit around until Yaomomo comes and asks "Are you sure that he didn't leave a note?" "We didn't check." Sero tells her, and the hungry people start looking around. "Ah! I found it!" Kaminari cries out, waving around the note. "Good going whey." Jirou tells the boy, who once again stares at her until he puts it down on a table so that everyone esle could see it.It says

Breakfast will over here., map is on the back.

-Aizawa

"Alright 1-A! Everyone towards the area on the map!" Iida yells out, waving his arms up and down like a robot. "Breakfast!!" Minai cries out, doing a happy jump. They all put on jackets and head outside, Tsuyu having put on very heavy clothing.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go out on our own like this, I mean, in the situation we're in..." Jirou asks Yaomomo, who smiles, "Aizawa sensei trusts us on this, I'm sure we'll be alright!" "Jirou..." Jirou turns around to see Kaminari behind her.

Jirou immediately remembers what had happenned "Don't worry about it." Jirou tells him with a sigh, deciding that she couldn't give a damn, remembering Yaomomo's words yesterday. "Oh.. well then... um..." Kaminari stutters, obviously particularily taken aback by her. "Bye then" Kaminari slinks away, back into the shadows of the BAkusquad.


	16. What's for brecky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm crossposting this on wattpad btw, I'm just dragging whatever I posted there onto here, I have another story on wattpad called faked, so if you want to read it, please go right ahead!! :3 my username on wattpad is exactly the same :3 updates will be weekly on wattpad :3

Kaminari POV

The walk continues as and so does the crazyness of the BAkusquad. Laughing and chatting about vines and stuff. "I can't believe that we have to walk to get breakfast!!" Mina complains, "I'm hungry!" "Well, we really should have looked for a note instead of a dead looking Aizawa-sensei caterpillar!" Kirishima laughs, he was holding BAkugou's hand happily, apparently his hands were soft and warm thanks to his quirk.

"Yeah, but looking for an Aizawa-pillar is cooler!" Sero laughs. "Aizawa-piillar hunt!" Kaminari laughs, elbowing Sero. They just laugh and chat all the way, until a fork in the road occurs. "Are you sure this is the right way, Yaoyorozu san?" the squad hears the class representative ask the girl, "Yes, it should be along here and-" Yaoyorozu was about to tell him but a sudden "Hey! Class A!!" From Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu turned every single class 1-A member's head over to the other hero course class, who was coming from one of the forks in the road.

"BRO!!!" Kirishima yells out, slipping out of Bakugou's hand grasp and over to his Class 1-B counter part, much to BAkugou's discontent. "HARERERERERERERERE~~?! We'll have to eat with these Class 1-A losers?" None other than Monoma yells, getting a smack in the back of the neck by Kendou. "Hey Yaoyorozu!" Kendou waves to her own Class 1-A counterpart, both being the oneechans of Class 1-A.

"Oh! So Class 1-A is going to be eating with us? That's awesome!" Tokage says happily, being one of the few class 1-B members that didn't mind the rival hero course class. Kaminari takes a look at BAugou who was looking deadly, glaring at Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, who didn't notice his deathly aura. After a bit of meet-up, the two classes continue walking towards the destination, laughing and chatting, having been on better terms.

Jirou POV

Yaoyorozu walks over to chat with Kendou, leaving Jirou on her own. Ah, at least I still have my songs to listen to... The girl sighs, as her plugs her earphone jack into her phone, then tapping away to find her playlist. "Jirou! You feeling alright?" Mina asks, popping out from behind her, startling her a little bit, she takes a step back.

"Ah, I'm fine, just going to listen to music, and- whoa!" Jirou was trying to tell her before Mina grabs her sleeve and drags her over to the shadows of the Bakusquad. "I've got Jirrrou!" Mina cries out to the 3 boys, Sero, Kaminari and BAkugou since Kirishima was over with Tertsutetsu, Jirou tries not to laugh at Bakugou since his deathly aura had risen as he sees Kirishima's arm around Tetsutetsu, those two acting as best manly bros. "Ah! Looks as if your girlfriend is here!" Sero teases Kaminari, agitating Jirou quite a bit.

"Excuse me?" Jirou asks Sero, giving him a deadly glare that could rival BAkugou's right now. "Nothing!" Sero yelps, seeing Jirou's glare. Jirou rolls her eyes and asks, "So, Mina, why'd you pull me in here?" Jirou asks the acid-quirk user. "Kiri's gone so we need the replacement!" Mina snickers. "So, I'm replacement now?" Jirou asks.

"Yup!" Now you are! Mina tells the girl, who sighs, unplugging her earphone jack from her phone and gets pulled into the Bakusquad's shadows. "I want pancakes!" Mina cries out. "There'd better be Pancakes!" "Well, it's breakfast and since this is Yuuei, who knows what they booked! I mean, Look at Present Mic sensei's mistake! We've got a co-ed hotsprings!" Sero tells her.

The Bakusquad minus Kirishima continue chatting with each other until they hear, "Alright! This should be the place!" from Yaoyorozu. "WHOA! It's Huge!!" Mina cries out, as the building in front of them was a fancy looking lodge. "Wow! That's Yuuei for you!" Midoriya tells the classes. "I didn't think it'd be this big..." Kaminari tells Sero, who nods. "I guess Yuuei is just that well known!" Jirou tells the both of them.

They just stand there and ogle at the building until they hear a door burst open, getting Jirou and everybody else's attention. "A-are you guys the Classes 1 A and B from Yuuei academy?" A female blonde host asks them, looking very intimidated and nervous. The classes head's nod and the hostess says a nervous,

"W-Welcome to T-tentoumushi G-grove's Lodge! I-I'm your host Keita Kasahara! Welcome! Umm, gosh.. Um, wow, so you guys are going to become heroes huh... Wow... Uh, welcome!" She said welcome 3 times... Jirou thinks to herself, "And um, well, you'll be eating here every morning and um... I hope you like it here! The restaurant is to the left once you enter! And um, I'll be on the left of the door so... Its a breakfast b-buffet! Um.. welcome!" Kasahara-san tells the students before rushing in.


	17. Wild Breakfast

Kaminari POV

The students enter the building and gawk at it's interior before placing their eyes on the buffet. That's the exact moment all the students rushed to the buffet table, to see an entire variety of foods from eggs, bacon to-"PANCAKESSS!!!" Mina squeals and grabs a plate. Kaminari grabs his own plate and charges for the Bacon and eggs.

He grabs as much variety as he could, but nearly drops his plate once he sees Mina's Pancake mountain. "C'mon Mina! Share them!" Sero complains to her, having tried to take one until he his hand was nearly burned by her acid. "It's chaotic in here!" Sero tells Kaminari, who starts gorging down his bacon and eggs. "Yup, and it's 100% going to get worse!" Kaminari answers with a laugh.

Jirou POV

Chaos erupts in the buffet room and Jirou tries to drown out the music, but the noise was overwhelming and it was making her head pound, but since her earphone jacks could pinpoint even the softest noises so the noise was amplified by her earphone jacks, her ears throb as she eats her breakfast.

The purplette attempts to eat while plugging her ears, do not try this at home peeps. "Kyouka, are you alright?" Yaoyorozu asks the girl, who looks over to her, before hearing a extremely loud "NO!!" Jirou nearly drops her plate (Mina has a talent with making people almost drop plates) as her hands rush to her ears, everybody turns around to see Mina had fallen and so had her pancake mountain, not long after, Sero yells "KARMA!" Making Mina pout and chase after him, Jirou had seen that Mina refused to give Sero a pancake earlier.

Kaminari POV

Kaminari stares at BAkugou, who's expression had gone from deadly, to demon, his expression was way past that time he was strait jacketed and All Might had to put the medal in his mouth at the sports festival. "Yikes, he's looking scary as hell!" Sero mumbles, biting into his bacon.

Mina had finally stopped chasing him, and was now sobbing over the loss of her pancake mountain. Kaminari's gaze suddenly averts to Jirou, and he nearly choked on his own piece of bacon when he saw her attempt to eat a piece of bacon without any hands, having the hands on her ears instead of the fork she had.

But there could be a reason... Nah, maybe not. Kaminari thought to himself, looking at Jirou's lame attempt to continue eating like that. "So, anyways, I was scrolling through the internet yesterday, and I found my old playlist of Vines!!" KAminari exclaimms to the other two, "Let me find it!" He grabs his phone and was aobut to search on youtube until Mina tells him.

"Kaminari, middle of the forest. No wifi and you told us that Data was too expensive." "Oh, right." Kamianri says, "But we can still talk about old vines! TikTok is here so now Vines are dead!" Mina tells them, at the exact moment, out of the corner of his eye, Kamianri sees Jirou leave the room.

Jirou POV

Jirou sighs, as she tries to block out the noise with some music from her playlist, but to no avail, the noises pierced through her other ear, "Yaomomo.. I'm going to go take a walk, I'll be back in a bit." Jirou tells the other girl who nods, "Don't go to far away ok?" The brunette answers Jirou, with a smile and a nod, Jirou goes to leave the room, to see Tokoyami and Kuroiro in the lobby, then she leaves... right out the door, the feeling of calm brushes through her, her head immediatly stops pounding and throbbing. Instead of the loud chatter from the two classes the noise was replaced to the calm sound of wind, that brushed against the trees, making them drop snow onto the floor.

Jirou smiled to herself and walked hearing the crunch of snow, she went over to the rock that was about 25 meters away from the lodge, not that far, in her opinion, and sat down. Yaomomo should be okay with this distance... Jirou sighed as she plugged in her earphone jack intoher phone and sighs, A random song from her playlist plays... "Electric Love by BORNE." God, why this song?" She sighs, but doesn't change it and listens to it and closes her eyes.


	18. Peace and quiet

Kaminari POV

Wonder where Jirou's going... Kaminari thought to himself, as he continues to chat with the other 2 members from the BAkusquad but his eyes couldn't help but take a peek at the door every once in a while as if it will disappear, well, someone disappeared anyways. "And then there was that vine..." He hears Mina's familiar chatter but he couldn't seem to make out her words correctly... he could hear the word vine...

It was hard to focus, well, it was hard to focus since he saw Jirou exit the door. Why can't I think without looking at that goddamn door?! Kaminari tries harder to make out what his friends were saying but through his mind, it sounded like gibberish through his ears, like when Midnight sensei talks... He never listens to any of Midnight sensei's lectures. Did anyone listen to er lectures? Other than Mineta? "Hey, uh, I'm done my breakfast so I'm going to take a walk!" KAminari finally pipes up, the other two stare at him in shock, mostly since he is "Self proclaimed Vine-lord" and that was the very topic of their conversation!

"Are you... Sick Kaminari?" Mina asks him, touching his forehead to check for a fever. "I'm alright! I just feel like leaving! It's a bit loud, you know!" Kaminari answers them, assuring them that he was alright and wasn't going crazy or something. He gets up and awkwardly feels their gaze on him as he puts his dishes away. "Hey, uh Yaomomo, is it alright if I take a walk?" KAminari asks the girl, who nods, "Just be careful!" Before giving him a smile as if she knew something he didn't...? He then,leaves the room, to find Tokoyami and that Kuroiro guy in the lobby, huh.

Out the door, he sees some fresh-ish footprints in the snow that are about her foot size, wait, since when did he know her foot size?! Since when did he ever look at her this closely? He looks at the bright snow around him and feels odd to not hear the loud chatter in the buffet room. He follows along the footsteps and breathes out, it was cold enough so that you could see your breath. And yet, Kaminari felt as if he could keep warm for the rest of the day...

Jirou POV

Jirou happily listens to the song "Electric Love" letting the strum of the guitar take her away. She could hear the music slowly fold and it comes together into a soft and incre-"Hey Jirou!" she hears. Oh god. Oh Bakugou no. Please dear lord BAkugou no... Jirou puts her head up to see a familiar grin staring back down at her.

She groans loudly. "Rude, you should be glad I came here to give you some company!" Kaminari complains to the girl, who rolls her eyes and tells him "I was perfectly alright with the calm peace and silence and my music... I didn't want your company to begin with." She glares at KAminari, who gives her a sad look,

"Aw, lemme stay just a bit..." Kaminari begs her, attempting to do puppy eyes. "It's a free world." Jirou tells him, patting a spot on the rock with a sigh, "That was a quick personality change!" Kaminari laughs, taking a seat on the rock next to her with a laugh. "Oh shut up you waste of electricity!" Jirou scoffs, "Sad nickname Jirou, I expect better of you!" KAminari laughs at her, "Hm? Does that mean that you want to hear another one?" Jirou asks the boy, her eyes staring at him. "I'm good!" Kaminari tells her, backing off laughing.

3rd person POV(noone's POV)

It takes Kaminari a while to notice that Jirou was also listening to music with her earphone jack He recalls the bus ride and how he couldn't see the music she was playing. He decided to take this as an opportunity to find out now. "Hey Jirou, What are you listening to?" He asks her, pointing to her earphone jacks.

She gives him a look, "Why do YOU care Zappy-crap?" Jirou asks him, her tone having changed and sounding quite defensive. "Oh, I'm just curious is all... " Kaminari answers her, giving her a small grin, despite feeling uneasy from her sudden change in tone. "I'm listening to whatever I'm listening to." Jirou answers, her tone getting more defensive by every word coming out of her mouth. "Um, specifically?" KAminari asks, not getting the hint that she just didn't want to tell him. "Specifically I don't want to tell you you freaking imbecile." Jirou answers him, very annoyed that he couldn't take a damn hint.


	19. Closer...or perhaps too much

Kaminari POV

"Aw, Why not? LEmme see!" Kaminari tells her, grabbing at her phone, "Huh? Stop it you perv!" Jirou yells at him, swatting his hands away. "Oi! My intentions weren't bad or anything!" KAminari tells her, backing off. Jirou scoffs, the song playing is "Hooked" by Why Don't We and she sure as hell wasn't about to let him catch her listening to a boy band. "Ugh, who knows what you'd do?" Jirou asks him.

"Jirou, I'm not that bad you know!" Kaminari protests, "As if, who knows what you talk about with Mineta." Jirou scoffs, poking him. Kaminari blushes, the tint of red in his cheeks made it obvious that he was embarrassed and obviously recalling some conversations he's had with the boy. Jirou rolls her eyes before muttering "see? Point proven..." "You know what? The silence was nice." KAminari stutters, trying to avert the conversation. Jirou giggles, making Kaminari feel an odd sensation in his stomach.

Did I eat something weird? He looks at Jirou and she closes her eyes, and oddly enough, it felt as if all the light fell on her, he sees the shine of the light on her beautiful purple hair, wait... beautiful? He watches as she breathes out and he sees her breath evaporate against the air in front of her... what? He turns his gaze away, blushing, I wasn't just... checking her out, was I?

Jirou POV

Jirou opens her eyes, looks over to her side at Kaminari who's blonde hair seemed to blow against a sudden gust that occured. She for a one time, sees his bright yellow eyes that seemed... so piercing... his eyes were always pretty dim, like hers. His gaze seemed so distant... and alluring... wait... Alluring? Since when?

She blushes, but she couldn't seem to rip off her gaze. She could feel her heartbeat and she prayed that Kaminari couldn't feel her heartbeat in case it was emanating, she couldn't tell...

Kaminari POV

Kaminari couldn't help but peek back at the indigoette only to see her staring directly back at her, he blushes harder. But... he felt so calm... it was nice to have Jirou look at him... He feels as if his mind draws a blank... literally. This.. was so different from Jamming-Whey though...

Jirou POV

When she sees Kaminari look back at her, she felt her heart skip a beat. Why was she finding it so hard to breathe? Looking at Kaminari seemed... so reassuring... She blushes harder as she sees Kaminari moving a bit closer. She didn't want to move... this feels so right. Jirou feels as if every inch he keeps coming closer.

It starts snowing... the flakes fall down to the ground and some fall into Jirou's hair. KAminari's hand moves near her hair, where a snowflake has fallen and brushes it away. It was like a trance. And Jirou was under it. Jirou sees his eyes close as his face moves closer... She could feel his warm breath and... his body heat... as he comes in closer... and she feels her eyes flutter close...

Third person POV

Thump... Thump... Thump... their hearts beat in synch, they were so close... feeling the heat of each other move in... closer.. closer... but suddenly something happens. Both of their eyes snap open, and their positon was around 1 cm away from each other. "NYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

Jirou POV

Jirou and KAmianri's hands fly to the air as they separate and since the rock was so small, they both fell on the soft snow on either sides of the rock. "Jirou's heart was going a mile a minute as she looks at the snowy floor, then at the cursed image. Kaminari. She couldn't seem to form words to say, and the snow was cold against her hands.

"I-I-I gotta go!" Were the words that blurt out of her mouth. And she gets up off the snow and goes over back to the door of the lodge, her blush was worse than ever. But wait... She remembers how loud it was inside, but... she takes a peek back. It's better than... whatever that was... Jirou rushes in, past the lobby and back in. Pounding head... I didn't miss you...

KAminari POV

Kaminari was left beside the rock, getting his ass wet from the snow that was already on the ground, the snow was still falling... He looks blankly, just staring at the door she entered, was it just him or did she stare back before going in? He gets up and hops back onto the rock, it was getting cold but Kaminari didn't want to go back in, but he didn't want to stay out here either. He could hang with Tokoyami and that Kuroiro guy... But... It might be a little too emo for him. A snowflake falls on his face, melting quickly by how hot it was because of... that... Aw, what the hell, I'm going back in.


	20. I dn't know what to call this chapter

Jirou POV

Jirou sighs, looking around for Yaoyorozu, but only so she could find out when they were leaving so she can get the hell out of this loud buffet. She finally sees the familiar black hair of her friend and she goes over towards it. "Hey, Yaomomo... " Jirou asks her "When are we.. gonna head?" Yaomomo checks the clock on the wall of the restaurant. "I don't know, I guess soon? Maybe in around 10 minutes?" She answers the girl. "Yeah, we really should head back soon!" Kendou adds. "Oh, ok." Jirou says, God, only 10 more minutes...

KAminari POV

Kaminari walks in and awkwardly heads towards the couches where the two seemed to be chatting. "The souls of the innocent were delicious..." Tokoyami tells him. Leaving an odd chill down Kaminari's back. "You mean the bagel... or, the 2 bagels?" Kuroiro asks him. "Yes, the bagels. Alright." Tokoyami sighs. Wait.. did he just quote a vine? Kaminari couldn't believe that he couldn't recognize the vine. Just how awkward was this? Kaminari gets up. Nope. way too awkward.

He goes over to find some BAkusquad members he could chat with in the restaurant's buffet room, he looks around, he catches sight of Bakugou and starts walking over, until he sees Bakugou's Demonic aura and expression that was directed at Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, who were at the moment arm-wrestling... and that kind of counted as holding hands??? He backs off and goes over to find Mina and Sero, who thankfully, weren't with Jirou at the moment. "Hey! I'm back!" He calls over to them, and they invite them back in to talk.

Jirou POV

Jirou goes over to the lobby, where it would be slightly less loud, she remembers that Tokoyami and that Kuroiro guy were in the lobby. She goes over to not only find those two, but Todoroki and Shoji, chilling on their phones. "Hello Jirou." Todoroki gives her a nod, she goes to the couch and takes a seat. "So Tokoyami, did you have the souls of the innocent?" She asks him, giving him a small grin. She liked the emo squad of the class. They were only missing BAkugou, who was busy being jealous.

"Yes, I did, I had two." Tokoyami tells her, "Did you see the demon in the buffet room?" Todoroki asks them, It takes Jirou a second to realize he meant BAkugou. "Yeah, I did." Jirou laughs. "There's a demon in the buffet room?" Tokoyami asks him, looking interested. "Yes, it's called the Jealous BAkudemon." Jirou answers him. "Ah, quite common these days." Kuroiro tells them, making Todoroki actually flash the smallest grin. WHAT? "Alright Class 1-A! It is time for us to head back to the lodge!" The students hear the Class 1-A rep yell.

Kaminari POV

Kaminari felt like his mind was stuck on repeat, turning his attention away for a second and he thinks of what happened. It's driving him crazy. The classes walk back to their own lodges, Kirishima finally leaves Tetsutestu and the two share a bro-bye, before the red-head goes to the BAkusquad, looking extremely content, and... a relieved BAkugou??

Kaminari's gaze seemed to avert to Jirou, who also seemed relieved, but what for? She seems so lost in thought and- Jirou catches Kaminair's gaze and looks away. Okay. maybe not. Kaminari sighs, Goddamit.. Who's fault was that? He sighs, He really should forget that... Kaminari decides to distract himself by chatting more with the BAkusquad.

Jirou POV

Jirou was so relieved that the other class was leaving. What? No! Not because she now had Yaomomo all to herself! Okay... maybe... But the noise that the two classes made was halved... even more than halved, since the excitement of seeing the other classes was over, the noise died down and Jirou's didn't have to hear loud chattering through her earphone jacks. And plus, it gave her time to think, to think about what the hell was wrong with her when she was... completely under an odd trance... She sighs, what the hell was wrong with her??

Kaminari POV

Kaminari continues to distract himself by quoting the vines he missed from leaving to... shit. And teasing BAkugou for looking like a demon when he saw Tetsutetsu "hold hands" after he left when Jirou... ANYWAYS... "Kaminari! Did you hear what Jirou was calling BAkugou earlier?" Mina laughs. Her... name... ugh... "Nope!" Kaminari answers praying her name wouldn't pop up again. "And What the hell did Earphone Bitch call me?" BAkugou growls. Yes! On the safe side! Kaminari internally cheers, glad that he didn't have to hear her name one more time, since things were already more complicated then they should be.

"Jirou called him the Bakudemon according to Todoroki!! Ochaco told me!" Mina giggles, Kaminari couldn't help but laugh, making Bakugou angry at him and... not Jirou.. Oddly enough. "O-Oi! Don't be mad at me!" Kaminari complains, protecting himself just in case BAkugou tries to attack him. BAkugou grunts, grabbing Kirishima's hand and pulling him close, causing the redhead to blush, confused by BAkugou's sudden outburst of what apparently is affection.


	21. :/

Jirou POV

Jirou happily walks through with Yaomomo, well supposibly happy. Even though she seemed to be chatting happily with Yaoyorozu her mind was racing with the memory of what happenned. Jirou didn't even know where they were, she just continued to chat away without actually paying attention to the conversation. Before she even knew what happened, they were already back at the lodge, they were all greeted by Aizawa sensei. "You guys are back... you took longer than necessary." He tells the student, making all the students flinch. "Did you make a mess?" He asks the students.

"Hahaha, yeah! We probably left a huge mess an-" Mina was about to say until she catches sight of Aizawa sensei's glare. "So, you think that is funny" He tells us, cold chills ran down Jirou and all the other student's backs. "The restaurant volunteered to give us a complimentary breakfast, and you think it is a good idea to trample over Yuuei high's good name, so you decided to completely be oblivious to the fact that they make over hundereds of money worth in breakfast." He tells them, his hair was flying and he had his quirk on, but this time, only to give this dramatic effect.

All the student remain silent, obviously guilty, well except Ochaco, who was mumbling to herself "H-h-h-hundreds of dollars... A-a-a-all that money..." "Alright then, looks like you've learned your lesson..." Aizawa says "I'm going to leave you guys... All Might will come to pick you up" "All Might?" Midoriya calls out, obviously intrigued. "The teachers came on a separate bus and are staying in a separate lodge." Aizawa explains with a sigh, "There are other teachers substituting for us back at Yuuei. Any questions?" He asks his students, before turning around with a sigh.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to yell at a certain english teacher you guys have." Aizawa sensei sighs, going to what seems to be the direction of the teachers' own lodge. "That's gay..." Jirou hears Sero mumble, which was true, there was a fairly well-known rumor that the two teachers were dating at Yuuei high. Jirou laughs to herself, but then hears another laugh from.. Kaminari... her face grimaces.

Ugh... but if we start avoiding each other they will obviously notice. Jirou sighs, getting angry at her own thoughts but even more angry at the fact that they were true. "All right 1-A! We have time to do what we want!" Iida tells the the students "Yeah! No Shit Toyota legs!!" Bakugou yells at him, squeezing Kirishima closer, making Jirou smirk, since she always rooted for the boy and Kirishima. Kirishima was already almost as red as his hair. "BAkusquad Super SMash Time!!!!!!!" Mina cries out, (okay, @TheOfficialGaydar you can laugh)

"Yeah!!!!" Sero cries out, "Wait, where did you get the game or the system from?" Iida asks at Mina, confused. "Eheheheheheheh~~!" Mina giggles nervously but completely ignores the question to feign innocence in this crime. "Yeah!! Let's play!" None other than Kaminari cries out. "Nope! Kaminari! You have to be the charger of the system!" Mina tells him, making him get off a shocked face. "W-Why??" Kaminari stutters obviously confused. "Because the lodge only has 2 plugs and we need 3!" Mina explains. "Wait... what?" Kaminari asks, rushing in, to be followed by the entire class since the outside was cold and Tsuyu was tired.

Kaminari POV

Kaminari rushes to what appeared to be the only 2 plugs out of the entire lodge Kamianri groans."Ugggghhh!" Mina giggles. "It's your fault for having an electric quirk!" Kirishima looks at Kaminari in pity. "Oh well, at least it works out..." Sero laughs at him. "I can play for you." Kaminari hears Jirou. Huh? "Jirou?" Kaminari blurts out, looking at the girl, who was looking at him. He was surprised and shocked that she was even talking to him in general. Let alone, acknowledging his existence in this universe.

"Aww, so cute!" Mina giggles, and Jirou shoots her a quick death glare before whispering to him, "If we're awkward then they'll suspect something." then leaving over. "So Jirou, are you going to join us then?" Sero asks the girl, who nods, "Yup, well, if you don't mind... " Jirou answers him with a sigh. "Of course not! It's just that we only have 3 controllers on out... " Mina sighs, Kaminari remembers that the last time they used the system and played together, Bakugou got pissed off and exploded their 4th controller, hereby, disintegrating the circuits so it didn't work anymore. "Ah, BAkugou I'm guessing?" Jirou asks, The other squaad members nod and then suddenly, for "some unknown reason", the other members of their class start scooting away slowly to escape the universe known as the BAkusquad.


End file.
